In most cases, earmuffs of the type mentioned by way of introduction produce a most satisfactory noise attenuation. However, low frequency attenuation is, as a rule, substantially lower than attenuation at higher frequencies, which in certain applications may be disadvantageous. The noise attenuation characteristic is also in most cases quite uneven, which may also be a disadvantage in certain applications.
To achieve satisfactory noise attenuation, it is important that the sealing ring of the earmuff seal efficiently against the user's head. For the purpose of making it possible for the sealing ring to adapt to the user's head while providing excellent comfort properties and maintaining a good noise attenuation capability, the covering of the sealing ring is, as a rule, provided with a small hole or some small holes. The at least one small hole permits pressure compensation as the sealing ring, while being compressed to some extent, is applied to the user's head around an ear. After that, no substantial penetration of noise into the sealing ring takes place.